Baby Amy
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails is working on a new invention, too bad it turns Amy Rose into a baby instead. Now who is going to keep the rosy rascal out of trouble while Tails tries to find a way to return her to normal?
1. chapter 1

KRISSIE: So y'all remember that baby silver fanfic I did like a year or two ago on my blog, Galaxy of Tales? Well here is another one but with Amy. Their will be pairings and some funny stuff that has already been mentioned in Confession.

 **\- k**

Tails hummed as he tweaked the wiring on his device.

Amy tapped along to the beat as she watched the fox from the table. On the table were two plates. One had spinach and the other had mint candies. Two lasers were aimed at the plates.

Tails thought he was a genius and Amy thought he needed to get out more. The point of this experiment was so that he could make spinach taste like candy so he would eat it. His parents had told him he wouldn't be allowed dessert if he couldn't finish his dinner. Aparently his father was a huge fan of spinach.

YUCK!

Tails prefered broccoli, but his dad got to chose. So Tails was out to cheat the system.

"Aha!" Tails lept up and hit his gead on machinary above him. "Crude..." Tails slowly backed out of the machine while rubbing head.

"You alright?" Amy got up from the table and began inspecting for injuries and concussions.

"I'll live," Tails swatted her hands away with a playful smile. "Ready to take part in the test?"

"You mean eat spinach and tell you if it taste like candy?" Amy smirked at the fox. "Sure Mr. I don't wanna eat my greens."

Tails rolled his eyes as he walked to a panel. Amy followed him and watched as the fox typed in some settings before flipping the switch. The lasers went off and after a few moments the light show ended.

Tails walked up to the table and pulled the chair out. "For you my guinne pig," he spoke regally as he gave a soft bow.

Amy chuckled as she curtsied. "You mean my lady," she corrected as she took the seat. She sat like a queen as she picked up the fork and put a small bite into her mouth. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. "Nope. Still the same old spinach. Wanna try?" She held the fork with spinach up to the fox.

Tails made a gagging sound before going to tweak the machine again.

Amy shrugged as she ate more of the spinach. Three bites later and Amy felt sleepy. She fell over and made a loud thud on the floor.

Tails scurried to see the source of the sound. He hissed as he watched the change with his own eyes. He pushed the button on his wrist communicator. "Guys, I am going to need help at my lab. Stat."


	2. ch2

Krissie: rewriting because a bug is happening apparently.

 **-'-"-k**

"Tails!" Sonic rushed into the house. Gushes of wind following behind him. The rest of the freedom fighters followed shortly with Tails parents and uncle Merlin on their heels. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked as he practically picked the fox up and inspected him for wounds.

Tails staled faced his older brother. "I'm fine. Amy... eh... well she's different." He shrugged as he gave a nervous smile. He then stared at the ground and how his feet weren't touching it. "Can you put me down please?"

"What happened to Amy?" Sally asked as she looked at the fox. She hadn't seen Amy yet.

"My experiment backed fired," Tails stated regretfully as he motioned for them to follow him. "Also, try not to be too loud. Amy is sensitive to loud sounds right now."

"What were you experimenting with?" Amedius asked.

"Nothing too dangerous," Tails assured as he opened a door in his lab to a dark room with a night light illuminating the room with a soft green. They could make out the shape of a bed with a large lump of what they presumed was Amy under the blankets.

"Welp, this looks like a horror movie," Sonic stepped away from the room. Amy always clung to him and he didn't want to deal with her clinging to him if he couldn't loudly protest. "I we sacrifice Antoine."

Antoine rolled his eyes as he walked around the blue blur. "You are just scared of your number one fan." He teased as he walked up to the bed.

Tails shook his head as he tapped on the wall by the light switch. "Nap time is over now."

All of a sudden something grabbed ahold of Antoine's leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" the coyote sheirked as he fell backwards. He shook his legs in the air bove him.

"Antoine relax. It's just Amy," Tails placed a hand on Antoine's shoulder. "Now stop squirming before you give her brain damage. Shaking babies is bad, you know."

Antoine froze and stared at what had grabbed his leg. His blue eyes stared into large green orbs. A small light pink hedgehog with quills going everywhere stared back at him. She was wearing one of Tails tshirts. She was adorble really. Though Antoime knew she was giggling at how he reacted to her.

"Why is Amy a toddler?" Sally asked.

"Experiment went wrong and turned her into a kid."

"Potato!" Amy chimed.

Tails smiled at the pink hedgehog as he picked her up. "Yes. Yes, you're a tot. A little tator tot." He ruffled her hair as he put her down. "She really lives up to that rascal nickname. Can you guys take turns watching her while I try to figure out how to... well... return her to normal?"

Sonic came into the room. "Well she can't be too much trouble at this size." He scooped the little child into his arms. "Hi Amy! I'm Sonic. I know something kids love. Let's spin!"

Amy stared at Sonic with a blank face for a moment.

The blue blur took a step back and held Amy in the air and spun her around.

It took Amy 2 seconds tonrealize she didn't like being in the air. She hollowered, squirmed, and beat at Sonic's hands with her little fist.

Sonic stopped and stared at the little girl. He was shocked to find tears streaming down her face. "But all kids love that!" Sonic whined as he felt useless. She turned away from him and reached for Tails. She gave high pitch cries of distressed that pulled at everyone's heart.

Tails rushed to take Amy from him. "Kids you meet normally like them, but Amy isn't one of them. She also doesn't like heights." He turned to Amy as he sat on the ground and patted her back. "There there ma petit tot. There there."

Amy curled into Tails' chest fur and mumbled something Sonic didn't understood. All he knew was that it sounded like French.

"What did she just say?" Sonic looked at Antoine. Then something more pressing entered his mind. "When did Amy learn French?"

Antoine chuckled. "She's always known French. We have conversations in French all the time."

"She also speaks Japanese and some Spanish," Tails added. "She's been switching between languages since she woke up earlier."

"She must have lived in a place in Mercia where a lot of languages overlap," Sally theorized.

"But being around all those accents shoulda left Suga with a very distinct accent," Bunnie added.

Sally next to Amy as she held her hands out for her, "Hey there Amy," she spoke softly, "I'm Sally. Do you wanna play with me?"

Amy peaked at Sally before burying herself back into Tails' chest. She spoke in a squeaky voice amd said something in French.

Antoine began to laugh, but placed a fist in front of his mouth as he tried to calm his laughter. Tails bit his lip as he closed his eyes and hung his head. His shoulders shaking softly from the laughter.

"What did she say?" Sally looked at the coyote. When Antoine declined to Answer, she turned to Rosemary. "What did she say?"

Rosemary gave a shy smile as she turned on the light and entered the room. She placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "She said that you reak of the blue scary mean orge," she gesrtured to Sonic.

Amedius shook his head as he chuckled. "Well she sure likes adjectives."

"Amy, you are gold," Antoine ruffled her hair.

Amy swat at Antoine's hand. "Not gold. I'm potato!" Amy hollered. "Petit potato." She added with a mumbled as she laid on Tails' chest.

"Qui. Qui. Petit rosa potato," Tails agreed. "Do you want to meet mi familia y amigos?"

"Qui," Amy nodded.

"So you're going to speak to her in a jumble of langauges?" Amedius questioned.

"She doesn't know the word for friend in English yet. She got amigos first." Tails replied. "Amy, this is my dad, Amedius, and my mom, Rosemary. And the guy in the cloak is my uncle Merlin."

Amy nodded as she turned in Tails lap. She crawled out and sat on her knees. She bowed so low her head touched the floor. She sat up in a straight swift motion like some princess on a foreign film. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Tails-sama is tres nice. I like him lots."

"She does that," Tails shrugged. "This is Sally, Bunnie, and Bunnie's husband Antoine, Rotor, and Niccole, and this blue guy is Sonic. He's like a big brother to me."

Amy nodded as she looked at all of them. She bowed once more. "Please take good care of me."

She stood and looked around the room before turning to Tails. She grabbed his sleeve tentatively, "I have to pee, can madam Bunnie, madam Niccole, or your mommy take me?"

Tails gave a soft smile to her before turning to the women, "Would one of you mind taking her?"

"I'll take her sug." Bunnie held her hand out to Amy and the pink hedgehog took it with a smile.

"When did you get so good with kids?" Rosemary asked as she looked at her son. It was off setting to see her 16 year old son being so parental.

Tails shrugged. "Kids are just... nice. So they're fun to be around. Sometimes." He added as an after thought.

"Well you did tell me once that you wanted to have lots of kids when you were little," Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Hopefully that's changed now?"

"Not really, I still want a lot of them. But I'm too young for kids." Tails stated.

"We're doomed to being grandparents once he gets married," Amedius muttered with an amused smirk.

"That won't be for a long time. So breath easy," Tails shot back. "Though I wouldn't mind a little sibling," he addef quickly under his breath. He turned to Sonic, "It looks like you're out on being able to watch Amy. She seems quite afraid of you." He turned to Sally. "You're out for smelling like Sonic."

"I never would have thought she had a sensitive sense of smell," Sally shrugged slightly disappointed.

"So that leaves Rot, Niccole, Antoine, and Bunnie. Do you guys think you can handle her?"

"I'm not that good with toddlers," Rotor waved his hand in front of his face. "I'll just help you with the antidote."

Niccole looked nervous. "I'll play with her. But I don't always have a physical form to keep her out of trouble."

Antoine cringed. "Ask Bunnie." He quickly shot back as an excuse. He liked Amy. She was a cute enough kid, but he didn't want to deal with her pouncing on him.

 **-'-k***

Krissie: and we leave here. i had to write in Rotor, Niccole, and Merlin because I forgot they were in the room from that one sentence. which is why they only give excuses about watching Amy. so enjoy the derpy.


End file.
